In Your Dreams and Not Only
by Larissa Loyd
Summary: In order to pay its debt to the god of mischief a troll kidnaps a mortal girl and offers her as pay-back. The story is a dream come true for every desparate stargazer.


I own my OC and the story-cover. To see a way bigger verson of the image visit my dA account. It is displayed in my FF profile.

My Beta Purple 'N' Blue Wings

* * *

A sleepless night. One of many for the girl who liked classic and rock music equally. Melody was listening to Mozart and drawing when her windows flew open and a skinny troll-looking creature eyed her with hungry eyes. Before she could say 'Go away' the troll jumped inside her bedroom and advanced toward her. She thought of screaming but inhaled instead. Her voice was gone anyway. Melody looked around, grabbed the heavy framed mirror from the wall, and broke it to pieces in the troll just before it could grab her. Instead of scaring it away the creature only became enraged. It roughly lifted her from the ground, threw her through its angular shoulder and jumped out the window. Instead of landing on the ground Melody felt a strange stream taking her and her captor. Her head started spinning and she blackened out.

When she started waking up, Melody could still feel the air waves of what would be called passing through dimensions. Not that she would have ever guessed what happened. Her head was split by a horrible headache so she kept her eyes closed. She cursed herself for not going to bed on time. The lack of sleep made her dream of a creature attacking her in her bedroom. Yes, it must have been a dream, right?

Melody shifted on her place and felt that she wasn't in her bed. In fact, she was propped on a wall and her head was almost hanging. Oh, she couldn't have fallen asleep on the floor now, could she? Her eyes blinked open. Her room was pitch black. That was odd. Usually the street lights would delicately peep through her windows. A cold fear went through her spine. The young girl ignored her throbbing head and got on her feet blindly feeling the wall with her hands. There was no mirror, nor door, or bed… and there was no switch for the lights. Damn!

As much as she wanted to adjust to the dark, there seemed to be no sign for the slightest light. Melody was certain she was alone wherever she was. A thought passed through her that maybe she was dead and in hell, but where were the promised tortures? Well, she was either very alive to that point, or bound to be alone for the eternity.

Melody was still searching the wall when a door opened and what seemed to be three good looking women entered the room. They brought candles with themselves, so the place was now illuminated with smooth golden light. The 'room' turned to be a small-sized hall with a pool on the opposite side. One of the women spoke with kind but firm voice:

"Welcome to my master's home. You just arrived and we would have let you sleep in a more comfortable place, but we have to hurry and prepare you for tomorrow. So I am happy you have already awakened." While the woman was speaking the three seemed to be busy with checking the water, letting warm stream fill the place, and arranging some strange bottles with colourful liquids around the edge of the pool.

Melody was in disbelief. The three looked a lot like the Muses from the Greek Mythology. They all wore heavy long hear, make up, and beautiful purple robes. "Who are you?"

The same woman eyed Melody and reluctantly responded, "We are here to take care of you." Oh, so they were servants and not the Muses. The woman continued, "Now strip quickly and enter the pool."

"Ex-excuse me?"

The three shared a look, no emotion in their features. The two who never spoke to Melody went to her and started taking her clothes off.

Ok, that didn't feel right! "Wait! What are you doing?" She tried to break away from their grasp but it only helped them take her top clothes off. Suddenly the third woman grabbed Melody from behind and put an opened bottle to her nostrils. The aroma immediately relaxed her to the point that she wasn't able to struggle at all. The young girl remained on her feet but she let the women strip her and lead her to the pool. There they washed her hair and scrubbed her body with oils that were the finest she had ever tried.

Melody wanted to ask many questions, but her daze was stronger than her curiosity. One good thing about the 'poison' she smelled and made her mind like jelly was that the same thing was also a darn good painkiller.

The bath seemed to be taking hours. One would have taken a good nap, if one wasn't disturbed by the three women talking in a far too exotic language for one to understand.

Melody felt so light, even high. She didn't notice when the three had dragged her out the pool and dried her. When her daze started evaporating the girl found herself sitting beside the pool. From one look down she knew that she was wearing some kind of white long dress. She looked around. The three were gone and she proceeded trying to figure what was going on. _'Oh, LORD, help me!'_

"Um… ok. That looks like a wedding dress and it is really not funny!" she thought out loud.

"It looks good on you." came a husky voice from behind a column.

Melody was immediately on her feet. "Show yourself!"

The same skinny troll arrogantly stood in front of her. The creature wasn't much taller than her, but Melody already knew it was way stronger than her. She remained still, trying not to show her fear. The troll made several steps toward his captive and walked around her to admire his servants` work. Yes, she did look like a goddess. Contented the creature gave her a leer smile and sat on a stone chair crossing its legs.

"Tomorrow is a big day, you know?" Melody felt faint. This thing wasn't going to make her marry it, was it? The troll stared at her waiting for an answer, as if she would know what the creature had on its mind.

Now she was pissed. Her daze had fully lifted already and realization of the crazy situation downed on her like a heavy stone. She made a threatening step forward and spoke with a low voice. "Nothing is going to happen tomorrow, because you are going to take me back right now. Nothing is going to happen, because I will never stop fighting you. Whatever you want with me I require you take me back to my home NOW, and _forget _about me."

The troll was on its feet in an instant. This silly girl wasn't going to mock him. "Do you by any chance know why I took you?"

Eyeing the fairytale creature she only slapped back, "I don't care! I belong to _my_ world."

But, the troll continued asking, "And can you recall a book you read some time ago? 'Norse Mythology', aye? And which character, or god should I say did you like most?" All those questions didn't make any sense to Melody, so she kept silent. The troll smiled. "You are going to meet him tomorrow." The objection was on her tongue, but the creature continued, "There are some things you would have to do. I didn't choose you only because you favorite Loki, but you also have some talents you will show. You can dance very beautifully and artistically too, so you are going to show both your elegant and funny side. Loki has to like you. And if you fail in winning his affections there will be a severe punishment on you." The creature went closer to Melody, too close even, grabbed her wrist and leaned forward to hiss in her ear. "If you fail in this, I would have to keep you. And I promise you, you'll wish for Hel to come for you."

Melody shoved her wrist away. "You are crazy! You don't exist! Why is this happening? I am not going to dance for anybody! I have my own life. Take. Me. Back. Now!"

The troll's eyes enraged. It didn't say anything and left the hall, closing the door behind itself and walking away. "Stupid girl! How am I going to pay my debt to the bastard? Oh, if I could show her how horrible she would feel if she was to become _my_ mistress. But no. I can't touch her. I can't even slap her! Maybe I can call one of my servants and make her watch. No. She has to be pure physically and mentally. CURSE them gods for their love for virgins!"

The creature made a turn around and went back to the place where Melody was locked. "We are to depart in a minute. Remember that you would rather not come back here. Now don't make me etherize you and follow me without struggle." The skinny creature placed a thin shiny chain around her wrist, the other end of it was held in its hand. Melody let herself to be led to what seemed to be a golden carriage pulled by six hippogryphs.

Oh, wow! That was a view worthy to behold. But she couldn't admire them for long because the chain tugged on her wrist and the troll waved its hand for her to follow it inside the carriage.

* * *

When they arrived Troll led Melody towards a huge golden building, which Melody thought should be Odin's palace. The two were met by several armored men and a servant. After some explaining in the same unknown language, pointing several times at the girl with the white dress, and a long wait, which felt like hours, the troll and his captive were finally allowed to pass through the gates.

After much walking they arrived at a large hall where many people of royal and noble ranks had a feast. The troll threw itself on the floor in the direction of the table and spoke with sly voice, "Your greatest majesties I the humble troll have a debt to the great god of mischief Loki, and I come to him with an offer." Loki gave only one look at the direction of the creature and the mortal, and continued his talk with Thor as if he hadn't seen anything. In that moment the troll realized that Melody was still standing on her feet. It tugged the shiny chain, "Kneel before your gods, girl!"

She pulled her chain from its hand and stepped away from the creature. "I kneel before no gods but the LORD." As if on magic her voice echoed in the walls. The gods around the table went silent and stared. Loki's attention was also driven to her. The troll felt the tension and started panicking. It stood quickly and grabbed Melody forcing her to kneel.

Her knees hit the ground so hard it hurt. Anger rose within her, so she punched the creature's knee sideways while it was still standing on its feet. There was a cracking sound and the troll had to suppress a growl.

The creature didn't know what to do at that moment really. It wasn't good to damage its captive before it could offer her, but this wasn't the time to think about the debt. The troll was standing in front of those who could kill it by only looking at it. There was no place for disrespect. That's why there was only one think that came to its mind after the girl punched its knee. The troll made to slap her.

"Enough." Odin's calm, but strong voice made the creature freeze its hand in the air. "Troll, for an offering she seems to be too reluctant."

The troll bowed "Forgive her your majesty. She has not been between gods before, but believe me I have carefully chosen her from millions of others. I took plenty of time to observe the lives of many and many to see which one would please master Loki most. You see, she is a humble girl: a virgin, pure one. Her talents in dancing and drawing are unsurpassed by many. And she has beautiful mind. She can speak in rhyme and tell her own fairytales in most enchanting way. Her intelligence and wisdom outstrips even people who had lived longer than her, and she is only 19. Also she is quite acquainted with Norse mythology, and the god of mischief has got her sympathies."

Meanwhile Melody had stood up and was already cursing herself for reading that blasted book and making a research about the said god. Odin eyed her and spoke again. "What is your name?"

"Melody. Melody Ryan." There was a confused pause, and Melody added almost stammering, "Your. Majesty." Her knees still hurt and she was trembling. What was more, her hand was throbbing from the punch she gave that disgusting creature. The troll was so skinny that Melody's delicate ossicles had met its hard bone.

Odin spoke, "Are you here on your own will?"

She shook her head. "No, Your Majesty."

Odin turned to his younger son. "Loki?"

The god of mischief turned to the old king and nodded. He rose from his seat and approached the girl. "Melody?" Well her name did sound like a melody on his tongue. He held his hand out. "If you would let me." He took her injured hand which was getting swollen already. Gentle warmth spread through her painful knuckles and knees. How could he know? Oh Yes. Mind-reader. She gasped and tried to clench and relax her fist. The pain was gone.

"Um… Thank you!" Oh, forgot it again. "Your Majesty."

He smiled at her confusion, eyed the troll and turned to her, "Do you perhaps know what this being is?"

"A troll I presume, Your Majesty."

"And do you know how fierce a troll could be in a fight?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I… have a vague idea from the movies I have watched."

Loki instantly saw what she meant by her answer. He continued, "And you dared hit it." He paused. "Do you see the stunned faces of our noble guests? We all still can't believe your actions. You are either very bold or very stupid. Or maybe both." With this everybody in the hall was laughing. Tension was raised. "Come. You are welcomed to join us on our table."

Melody hesitated but Loki continued, "You are welcomed to stay with us as long as you wish. Then you will be safely sent home." Loki pointed her the direction and was going to lead her to her chair, when he sensed Troll's satisfaction and feeling of success.

He turned to the creature, "Troll, you still owe me. This is not how you pay your debt. My servant will show you out now." The troll cursed under its nose and mentally promised itself that the girl would pay. "Now you wouldn't do anything to harm her, would you?" Loki's voice was cold, even. His eyes bore in the creature's soul and it found itself suffocating. The irritated god only let the creature breathe after two servants had dragged it out of sight.

Meanwhile, Melody's mind was burning with worry. How long could she stay without being too in a hurry to go home, or without pushing the prince's hospitality. All in all, she didn't think it was any good for her to be between those um… gods-beings. She decided against staying at all, and she had to make an excuse, a darn good one.

"Your Majesty...? I appreciate your invitation a lot and I realize this is an extraordinarily rare opportunity, but I fear my family is probably too worried for me by now. Therefore, I humbly ask for your forgiveness, and to send me home sooner." Alright now, she didn't live with her parents for several months already. She also wouldn't call them exactly every day, so they probably still had no idea she was horribly missing for good 24 hours. But it was better to say that instead of '_Sorry but I don't think I fit in the company of beings calling themselves gods.'_

Loki smirked. A voice as smooth as silk echoed in Melody's head, 'It was a good excuse indeed.' She blinked two wide eyes at him, and although he was quite amused he pretended nothing happened. Instead he spoke, "I shall make sure you go home safely then." He offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it.

As they exited the hall Odin turned to Thor, "Do you think Loki would fall for a mortal again?"

Thor shook his head. "No. I don't think so. It's been only one century after his love's death. I don't think he would do this to himself again so soon." His mood fell all of a sudden. And it was because of this single thought about his Jane. His sweet Jane who was now resting for the eternity.

* * *

Loki and Melody walked in silence until Loki said, "Nobody challenges His authority." a smirk forming on his face sensing her confusion again.

"What? Who?"

"Your LORD. You were wondering why nobody said anything when you refused to kneel before us. Does this satisfy your curiosity?"

"Y-yes." She mentally slapped herself for stammering. "You are truly a mind-reader, Your Majesty."

"Well you should know better than this, after the research you've made about me." His voice was a little mockery. And, now he got her blush. She felt the urge to cover her face but decided against it. "And call me Loki."

"Loki." She tried his name on her tongue and smiled.

"You are in this realm for the first time, and you've met beings that you never thought exist. Yet you seem to take all this very well." He was plainly curious.

"Well, I am still in disbelief, but there is no place for denial and panic, is it?"

"I guess not."

They reached the gates for exiting the palace. Once they were out Melody lifted her eyes up and was instantly stunned by the open Space that was revealed before her. She stopped unintentionally and gasped, mouth gaping. After several seconds she tore her eyes from the wonderful view and eyed Loki who stayed besides her looking back at her with serene expression.

"I'm sorry! You must be used to this view." Oh, did she feel too spontaneous and stupid now.

Loki's eyes softened. "I am used to seeing this alright, but you aren't."

Melody looked back up, eyes sparkling. "I am a stargazer. I take pleasure in watching the night sky for hours."

Loki thought for a moment looking around them. There were many high towers in the near distance which were preventing the mortal to see the full sky from their place. She would see better from… Yes!

He turned to her, "Do you perhaps want to see more of Asgardian sky?"

Melody's eyes widened. How could she resist? "I would love that."

His features formed a mischievous smile. "Alright. But you will have to trust me."

A hesitation overtook her for a moment, but Loki held out his hand for her and she took it. The girl felt the ground disappearing from under her feet. She was spun once and her back hit something soft. She felt the ground appearing again under her feet and she realized she had kept her eyes closed.

When Melody opened them she almost fainted. Before her there was only Cosmos. She was standing somewhere high, her feet inches from the edge. Underneath her – endless Space. She didn't dare move, only leaned more backwards in that soft thing. Where was he? Did Loki ditch her on that forgotten place? Her hands instinctively searched for something to hold on only to grab what seemed to be silk cloth.

"I'm here." His amused voice made her jump. Realizing that the 'soft thing' was him and himself only, and the cloth she was clenching in her fists was his robe she quickly let go only to lose her balance. He held her back. "Please don't jump." His voice was coloured with amusement but truth is his heart leapt into his throat. He had already fallen once in the outer Space and he survived it, but she wouldn't.

'_Oh, dear me. Hold me! Hold me still!_' Her mind was shouting.

"I will not let you fall Melody. Now open your eyes and don't close them anymore." He reassuringly placed his hands around her forearms.

She opened her eyes only to behold a meteorite passing through. Melody felt butterflies in her stomach. Never had she seen such phenomenon from such distance in her life. Stars and planets were closer than ever. Space dust was forming something like twinkling clouds.

Loki also had something for the first time in his existence. He had never seen somebody in such awe. The first time the mortal saw Asgardian sky her heart skipped a bit. Her mind refused to think when her eyes absorbed the view. And now after her fear was gone what she felt in her stomach could be compared only with the feeling of being with a lover. What was more, she wasn't…

"Breathe Melody."

Her chest rose. "Oh."

"I assume you do like what you see."

"Oh, not only that I like it, or loved it from first sight. Any time I think of it my heart will flit. And this faithful night will always bring light into my heart." came her rhymed answer. It was a little bit breathless and quiet, but she was sure he would hear her even when she didn't speak. It could be freaking but she didn't mind it for now.

Loki bit back the rhymes already forming in his head. The last time he let himself speak like this was with his long lost love. He couldn't allow emotions take over him. Instead he settled on just enjoying her joy.

"What is the name of this planet?" her voice bringing him out of his melancholy. She pointed to the yellowish sphere which seemed to be the nearest heavenly body.

He chuckled. "This is Ameda. It's one of three Asgardian _moons_. The other two which can't be seen in this time of the day are named after the King and Queen of Asgard."

"Odin and Frigg? Wait! Did you say 'day'?"

"Yes to both."

"Oh. And Asgard is a planet?"

"Mhm."

"Great!" She wanted to ask more, but was sure she would forget any other planet/star name Loki would give her. She dearly wished her sketch book and pencil were there.

"Those?" Loki held her the objects she was thinking of.

Ok now, that was awesome. She made a quick sketch of the nearest stars and the dazzling nebula in the distance, and started asking about them, taking notes. Loki himself wasn't a stargazer but still knew all about the stars and planets around Asgard. He would sometimes visit some of those planets to be on his own making plans for mischief, or practicing new magic.

"Do you have constellations?" came her eager voice.

"Yes." He leaned over her shoulder and took a hold of her sketch book with one hand. With his other hand he covered her right hand where the pencil was held. On a new page he placed eleven spheres without connecting them together. He let go of her hands. "There. Can you find this constellation?"

Melody could ignore Loki's closeness very successfully until he decided to lean over her. His hold of her hands was very gentle, but it made her tense. When he released her she almost didn't hear what he told her. It didn't take her long to find the constellation though. "Yes! I can see it. Wow! So beautiful! What is its name?"

"It is known as The Nameless Constellation. There were many who tried to name it throughout the centuries, but no name could fit the location and sequence of those stars."

"Oh, that's a shame. Such a beautiful thing to behold has to have a proper name."

A smirk formed on his face. "I can't agree more." He leaned over her again taking a hold of her book, and took the pencil from her hand. She made to open a new page but Loki stopped her. He skillfully started drawing on top of The Nameless Constellation. In the first minute it was known that the drawing was going to be a portrait of a woman. In the end of the third minute Melody started realizing that the portrait looked a lot like her. She was well placed in between the spheres of the constellation. Two of those spheres perfectly fitting in her eyes. The curls of her hair were enveloping the other spheres. Loki made some last touches. Underneath the portrait he made a littler version of the constellation and with a sweeping, elegant script he wrote her name in it, again catching all the spheres within the letters.

Melody gasped. "You didn't…"

"It fits perfectly, does it not?"

"Can you do that? Is that official?" Unbelievable!

"Sure I can. And yes! The constellation is named Melody for all to see. I do have the authority to do that."

She frowned in disbelief. "Will the others like that?"

Amusement sparkled in his eyes. "As I told you, it fits perfectly. Of course, every constellation's name has its story. I bet everyone would love to hear about the mortal who was spied and kidnapped by a most disgusting creature, in order to pay off its debt to the God of Mischief."

She wanted to ask what the debt was for, but decided against it. It wasn't her business. Not at all.

After Loki satisfied all Melody's curiosity about other major constellations and their stories he decided it was time for them to head the Bifrost. The new one.

He led her through the city briefly telling her its history and legends related to it. He didn't miss to ask her all about her kidnapping and her story well sounded like this: "I now know I wasn't kidnapped because I stayed until late, but then I believed that the foolish lights in my room must have attracted the troll's attention. I thought that it was going to eat me. The first thing that came to my mind was to shoo it away. But Troll advanced so threateningly to me that I thought, 'Oh, no. I am certainly not going to be eaten by a stinky monster with tree pointy hairs on top of its head!' Bad thing was I didn't have anything heavy enough around me, so I took my mirror off the wall and slammed it in the creature's head. My poor mirror. My handiwork with its frame is ruined. It probably still lies in pieces on the floor. I hoped to scare the thing away, or injure it, but no. Even its precious hairs stayed in their place."

Loki was pretty amused by her story. He laughed when she said she hit the troll with her mirror. "Little feisty thing, are you?" He was actually able to see the whole situation through her thoughts. It certainly hadn't been so funny for her. The rest of the story came in the same manner. Loki also thought back to when Melody stated she would only kneel before the LORD. She perfectly well knew where she was, who she was facing, and what the gods there were capable of. And yet… Well, he didn't know about her talents, but her bravery was indeed unsurpassed.

When they reached the Bifrost, they greeted Heimdall and passed through. The guardian of the Realm Eternal didn't show emotions usually, but for a split-second he glared with a slightly cocked eyebrow after them.

Loki turned to Melody, a twinkle in his eye. "You might want to hold on tightly." Before she could react he wrapped his hands around her waist just when a blinding light enveloped them and a strange power blew them in open Space. "Open your eyes Melody. Never close them.", came Loki`s honey-smooth voice.

She obeyed and found herself in a light stream, which looked a lot like golden dust. She still could see through it, and yes, they were in open Space and falling, falling. She would be terrified if one particular man wasn't there to gently hold her. She hoped she could hide her emotions, but failed horribly. Loki let himself chuckle.

They didn't fly-fall for long and landed lightly in New Mexico, but Loki didn't lose any time there. He wasn't in a mood for such thing. The god of mischief picked Melody's home place from her head and in the next second the two appeared in her bedroom. They both silently took the sight of the still widely opened windows and broken glass on the floor. Her work was lying on the floor too.

There were bottles of oil and water colours scattered all over the room. There was a bucket of brushes standing in a beautiful vase on Melody`s cupboard. She had a huge library rising from floor to ceiling. Her walls were covered with pictures. Some of them hers, others were painted by her mother and friends. There were some oddly empty places between the pictures.

"Oh, no!"

Loki looked at her. "What?"

"Somebody has been here after the kidnapping." She frowned. "Pictures are missing." Her eyes quickly scanned the room. "The TV and DVD are gone." That one was a statement, but… "My Laptop! My work is there! And the scanner! Argh! And I thought I lived in a safe area! My jewels are probably missing too." She dashed for her drawers. "Yup! All gone. Purse, money, cards…" Damn!

Loki didn't comment on this. Instead he looked at the scattered mirror and the crooked frame and they reappeared on the wall looking as if they had always been there. Melody's eyes widened. She went to examine the mirror unbelieving. The frame looked slightly bigger than before and it didn't escape from her sight. She had made that frame after all. In between the floral ornaments there were others which she immediately recognized. Norse ornaments.

Despite the bitterness in her stomach from the robbery, she sincerely laughed and turned to Loki. "They fit perfectly." using his words from when he named the constellation after her. He grinned.

"Well, Lady Melody, after seeing you home safely, I believe this is when we say goodbye." He swayed closer to her and gentlemanly kissed her hand.

She smiled shyly. "Yes. Goodbye Loki. Thank…" He vanished before she could finish her sentence. "…you… for everything… I guess?" She looked around her feeling some strange kind of emptiness. Her sight caught at the mirror. She was still wearing that white dress. She took in her own looks. Seeing herself with such fairytale image was something new. At least she will have a proof for herself that all this had truly happened.

"Oh, no!" She quickly searched her dress as if it had pockets. "Where is it?" She looked in the direction of her cupboard. And it was there. Her sketch book was lying where she had last left it, and it looked pretty untouched. "Seriously?" She hurried to the book and held her breath while opening it. She feared the drawings wouldn't be there, and she sighed happily when her eyes fell on her constellation and the perfect portrait Loki had made for her. She hugged the book to her chest and started laughing, happy tears glittering in her eyes. "Oh, you gave me the most beautiful memory Loki. Thank you! Thank you!"

What she didn't know was that the god hadn't left the room immediately. He was more than contented watching her reactions and drunk in every single emotion that was radiating through her.

She went to bed almost immediately after this. She was too fatigued to worry about the robbery. She would call the police tomorrow, and go to the bank to cancel all her cards, and go to the city-hall for a new ID, and…

Loki stayed until she fell asleep. "Good night Melody. Dream beautiful!" She smiled in her slumber and he left.

* * *

Early the next day Melody was awoken by a constant ringing on her door. She reluctantly lifted herself from her soft bed and stumbled yawning toward the door. "Who is it?"

"Um… Delivery Miss…" came a shaking male voice from the other side.

Melody felt irritation rise in her. "I haven't ordered anything!" She frowned.

"Please Miss. It's your stuff."

Melody's eyes grew wide and she hesitated, but opened the door. Three very pale and shaking men stood on her threshold. They were holding boxes with what seemed to be all her missing stuff. The men smiled, fear in their eyes. "We are so sorry for robbing you Miss. We didn't mean it-... We are very sorry. All these are new, Miss. And your jewels are here." The men looked down at the boxes they were holding. "And we brought you your own Laptop… except from the new one here. Here is your purse Miss. Untouched." One of the men held her the purse. Melody took it from him but her brain was probably still sleeping because she was still standing on the doorstep ogling the three.

The men still looking uneasy motioned to the inside of her apartment, "Can we… We`ll just leave these and go. That ok?" They laughed nervously.

Melody only moved to let them in. They left the boxes on the floor in her foyer and exited the apartment while bowing to her. Closing the door behind them she thought she wouldn't be surprised if they were running down the stairs right now.

She laughed. "Loki, what did you do to them?" Silence. She didn't expect him to answer, did she? Or maybe… She sighed and went to unpack her new shiny high-tech toys.

* * *

Loki never showed himself to her again, but he was there, watching over her. He was more than thrilled catching her often thinking about him with butterflies flittering in her stomach.

Her paintings of him and Asgard became famous and highly wanted. She even illustrated the feast which she witnessed. And what a glorious painting it was. But there was one painting that became his favourite. It showed them two standing on that high point, gazing the stars. She had illustrated him with a serene expression, while her eyes were glittering with amazement. She had perfectly captured the moment. When one day Melody found this particular picture missing she knew exactly what had happened to it.

Sometimes Loki would watch her sleep whispering gently in her ear, and she would mumble his name. "Loki…" And oh, how sweet his name was on her lips…

Sometimes he needed to suppress the urge to reveal himself to her, and then keep her for himself. He _could _have her. She would definitely bring colour into his life. He could… if he decided to. But, no. Never again.

Eventually he withdrew when she fell in love with a good guy who wholeheartedly loved her back. Loki was a little amused about this. The guy looked a lot like him.

* * *

And Troll... Well, the creature waited and waited for Loki to get bored of the mortal, so it could go back for her, but the god paid the troll one last visit.

"I came to make you pay for your debt." His voice was even, countenance expressionless. That scared the troll shitless. The god of mischief was always unpredictable. "You will never go near the mortal you brought to me 5 years ago. This is how you will be free from your debt. But one wrong move and I will have you hanging upside-down for eternity." Troll nodded and the god vanished.

Loki never looked back. He didn't worry about Melody. She was loved. And she already had a God, her LORD, to send his angels for her. He was only thankful that he was allowed to meet her. He was thankful to have somebody remind him of his Camille.

* * *

Now who is Camille? And what is she to Loki? 'In Your Dreams and not Only' is a fic inspired by LightningRapunzel`s story 'Cold Fire'. I do recommend this story for anyone over 18. Rating M there for a reason. Her story is way funnier than mine and Camille in very alive there. My story was written when 'Cold fire' was still in early progress. Now it became known that Camille will receive immortality to stay forever with Loki. There is a lot of passion and genuine British humour there. No more spoilers!


End file.
